intergalactic_superstormfandomcom-20200214-history
Corinthians
Introduction The Corinthians are the successor to the Corpus Federation commanded by former Overlord, Taegon. They are a ruthless antagonist faction using next-gen weapons and tech from Corpus's ultra-secret blueprints. Currently, the Corinthians are still hidden within the Void but will make their first deadly offensive very soon ... Technology Corinthian technology is based on utra-secret warfare blueprints taken from Corpus strongholds by Taegon in the last hours of the Great Deposition. As the Overlord watched his brethren being massacred, he vowed to put the blueprints into good use (the more bloodshed, the better). These ultra-secret warfare blueprints are the culmination of Corpus research, representing decades of development and testing and strong influence from other factions (Tri-Empire, Altarians, etc). Without the blueprints, enemies cannot even hope of recreating Corinthian tech. Warships Corinthian warships are powered by alien (mainly Altarian) ion cores, allowing them to warp through slip-space and travel at many times the speed of light. It's always what gives them their green glow. Their Tri-Empire-influenced armaments are equal parts destructive, durable and plentiful. Their armor is crafted using antimatter and metals not found on the Periodic Table, making it near indestructible. Bountiful tech on board each warship makes it essentially a flying city. All and all, do not mess with them. All warships have: * Close-range plasma cutter-lasers * Medium-range plasma torpedoes * Talonite armor plating * Atomic shielding * Multiple fighter squadrons * Warping and cloaking capabilities * Sacrifice last resort C-1 Battlecruiser The C-1 Battlecruiser is the Corinthians' general purpose warship. It is outfitted with a variety of weaponry for close- and mid-range combat and shield armor that can take unlimited beatings. The Battlecruiser is an extremely versatile phenom that can stand against thousands of spaceships in massive fleet battles or descending onto planets and wrecking utter chaos. . . C-2 Heavy Cruiser The C-2 Heavy Cruiser is a heavier, redesigned version of the C-1 Battlecruiser. It is specifically used for anti-warship purposes and they do so excellently with their long-range weapons and boarding drones. Just these are enough to make the enemy turn and flee. They also make great escorts to Corinthian fleets in the more dangerous parts of the Void. . . C-3 Destroyer The C-3 Destroyer is a offensive-minded warship that bombards stationary targets from as much as 50 AU away. They are known to raze entire planets, space stations and military bases in one salvo. The Corinthians value the Destroyer in devastating enemy territory until it is no more, then building from the ashes into their own settlement. . . C-4 Dreadnought The C-4 Dreadnought is a high-speed warship that chases down runaway enemies and terminates them immediately. It is currently the fastest warship in existence. Highly durable and maneuverable, they form the spearhead of Corinthian fleets to launch a catastrophic Blitzkrieg-style assault that leaves the remains of enemy ships floating aimlessly in the darkness. . . C-5 Specialist The C-5 Specialist is a smaller, but no less deadly, warship catering specifically to the Corinthians' special forces. They have the most advanced warping and cloaking technology available which are put to good use. Specialists are often used to deploy special forces secretly before confrontation for a deadly surprise later on. . . C-6 Mothership Carrier Last but not least, the immeasurable C-6 Mothership Carrier is the Queen of all Corinthian warships. This behemoth is the size of the Moon and armed- and armored as such. Simply put, only go up against this if you are looking to end you life quickly.